An Unknown Chance: The Beginning
by LightOfTheUniverse
Summary: Four new girls stumble across the Leaky Cauldron and therefore the wizarding world. They are soon joined by four new boys. What is so special about these girls that they are able to join Hogwarts in Harry Potter's 4th year? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**An Unknown Chance: The beginning**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Nicole: Hello everyones!!!!!**_

_**Rachel: Nikki.... Shut it.**_

_**Nicole: -sad face-**_

_**Ava: O.o ..... anywhosits..... Nikki what's **_**this****_ story about?_**

_**Nicole: Well, it's got Rachel Winter,Yami Mitsukai, you (Ava Hamilton) and myself (Nicole Peters) in it, as well as the guys from our story! Tom Johnson, Mikey McAttle and Daniel Jordan!!!!! I've also got a branded news character!!! Jack Michaels!!!!! =] We all get to go to the Harry Potter World!! Yayness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ava: Me? Really? -happy face-**_

_**Rachel: Durr.... %]**_

_**Nicole: ?_?**_

_**Tom: Don't worry Nikki. It's a much to difficult concept for you. -blows in ear-**_

_**Nicole: -furiously turns round and slaps Tom across the face-**_

_**Tom: Owie... -cries in corner-**_

_**Nicole: -smirking- Oh, go get a razor emo boy.**_

_**Tom: -glares-**_

_**Ava, Rachel, Yami, Mikey, Jack and Daniel: On with the story!! -gets in cha-cha line and cha-chas across the world-**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(General POV)

"Out of my way, poor civilians! I'm on a shopping spree!" Ava squeals as she drags her three friends down the busy streets of London. People dive out of the way of the blonde bombshell and her unlucky companions. Suddenly, Ava spots something and stops abruptly. She walks over to the window to look at the dress with wide eyes.

"So... so _shiny_!" Ava says admiringly. Her friends behind her groan and mumble curses. Nicole Peters, Rachel Winter, Yami Mitsukai and Ava Hamilton are the most unlikely friends of the lot.

Nicole is the school bad girl and she loves setting things on fire... okay, she loves the concept of fire altogether. As an after school activity, Nicole takes fire-twirling lessons. Her her is wavy and has natural red and gold streaks running through her chocolate brown locks. Her figure is tall and slender, matching all her friend's figures. She has a healthy natural tan, coming from spending her time lying in the sun at her mansion and skating with her male friends. Her eyes are a mix between red and yellow, creating a lovely flame orange colour. She is dressed in little clothing but not in a hooker way, just like the others. She is wearing a white shirt with a black vest, black and red skate shoes and short jean shorts showing of her bronze legs.

Rachel is one of the school's goth goddesses. Her favourite element is water, because it has properties to heal. Her hair is coal black with blue and sea-green streaks throughout her shoulder length hair. She is extremely pale and her eyes are deep blue with a hint of green. She is wearing a pair of black full-length jeans, a black t-shirt and black hoodie, both with a My Chemical Romance slogan on them, and a pair of black Converses.

Yami is Rachel's non-identical twin sister and the second goth goddess of the school. Her hair is straight, jet black and the ends touch her hips. Her favourite element is earth because it stands for strength, courage and isn't easy to persuade. Her eyes are hazel and her skin is just as pale as her sister's is. She is wearing a just above knee-length black skirt with skulls, a plain, skin-tight t-shirt, chunky black boots that comes to her mid-shins and is covered with buckles. She also has a thick black chain belt around her waist.

Ava is the head-cheerleader and... well... you get the gist of it. Her favourite element is air because it is willing to change and shift with it's surroundings. Her favourite colour is hot pink, surprise surprise, and her hair is white blonde with hot pink streaks scattered through her shoulder blade length hair. Today, she is wearing a mid-thigh length hot pink layered skirt, a white shirt with pink hearts covering the fabric, white runners and pink woolen leg warmers that cover her shins.

Walking down the street they draw a lot of attention to themselves, to Rachel's dismay. Some boys rub their eyes, thinking that they are dreaming, when four goddesses are waiting outside a store.

"Why did we have to come shopping today? You know I hate shopping. I really wanted to visit the local skate park today." Nikki complains.

"Oh, Nikki. Stop complaining. Let Ava have her fun. It'll be easier on us in the end." Yami scolds, whispering the last sentence. Ava races into the store and, after a few minutes, returns wielding a shiny pink dress and wearing a huge grin on her face.

Rachel sighs in frustration. "Can we do something else now?" she asks. Nikki and Yami nod in agreement. Ava looks grumpily at her friends but begrudgingly nods her head. Suddenly Yami's eyes light up.

Nikki gulps. She knows that look. "What are you thinking now, Yami?"

Yami smirks shiftily. "Well, you know how we're in London?"

"No duh." Nikki states dumbly. Yami glares at her and Nikki holds up her arms in surrender.

"I know this sounds stupid but... I've been reading the Harry Potter series lately and... to pass the time... we could search for the Leaky Cauldron?" Yami suggests.

Nicole, Ava and Rachel stay silent for a minute and then crack up laughing. Yami huffs, turns around and pouts, making boys faint mid-step.

"O-okay, Yami," Rachel chokes. "We'll look for the Leaky Cauldron with you to pass time."

They compose themselves and start wondering around the streets.

"So... where do we start?" Ava asks.

"How about a dark alley?" Nikki suggests, jokingly.

"Okay. Why not?" Rachel states, heading toward a random alley. Nikki, Ava and Yami share a glance, but follow Rachel anyway. Rachel rounds a corner ahead of the others. Nikki, Ava and Yami start sprinting towards the corner as Rachel screams in surprise. Nikki rounds the corner first, takes in the situation and sighs in relief.

Rachel was bouncing up and down in excitement in front of a creaky sign that read, 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Okay then... wow... didn't expect that... it's impossible..." Yami gasps.

"Why?" Ava asks obliviously.

"Don't you read?" Yami questions frustrated.

"Sure I read. I read lots of magazines and stuff." Ava defends. Nikki smacks her palm on her forehead.

"The Leaky Cauldron is only visible to wizards and witches." Yami clarifies, rolling her eyes. Ava nods and her eyes crinkle in confusion.

"Are we witches?" she asks, confused to the maximum.

"No, Ava. No we're not. That's why it's so strange." Nikki states. Ava, Nikki and Yami walk over to where Rachel is still vibrating on the spot.

"Should we go in?" Rachel questions excitedly.

"Okay." Yami agrees, swinging open the door. As they walk through past the creaking doorway, they are met with many different pairs of eyes, mainly belonging to a huge family of red-heads, a black haired green eyed boy and a bushy brown haired girl.

"Guys! That's Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and the entire Weasley gang!" Yami exclaims.

"They're not so good. I bet they're as dumb as they look, except Hermione. She'd be cool if she tried." Nikki states, strutting over to the wide-eyed group, followed by her not so up-front friends.

"Hey. Maybe you could answer some questions for us. Can non-magical people see this hotel? Because we're from Australia and have no idea what is happening." Nikki smirks. The males just shake their heads and ogle.

"Maybe I can help you since these idiots don't know how to civilized." Hermione sighs. The four Australians nod their heads and follow Hermione to the other side of the room.

"So. Do you ave any idea what's going on?" Yami asks.

"Maybe. In 'Hogwarts: A History' there were 8 students that were ordinary people that, at age 15, got special powers. They were invited to come and learn at Hogwarts and they accepted, but when the time for sorting arrived he sorted them into a new house. They didn't belong in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin or Gryffindor. He sorted them into their own house called Elemento Angelo." Hermione lectures.

Ava yawns. "And what does this have to do with us?" she sighs, resting her head in her hand.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Are you as thick-"

"As you make yourself seem?" Yami finishes.

Hermione groans. "You two are almost as bad as Fred and George."

"Who are they? As in which ones are they?" Nikki asks, clarifying before Rachel or Yami correct her.

Hermione turns to the group. "Sorry. Let's go and introduce each other." she suggests, standing up. The four other females follow her over to the stunned red heads and the single black haired boys.

"Hey. My name's Nicole Peters (you can call me Nikki), this is Ava Hamilton, Rachel Winter and Yami Mitsukai." Nikki introduces.

"This is Percy, Fred, George and Ron Weasley," Hermione starts, gesturing as she calls the males names and the four girls shake their hands. "Ginny Weasley is in the bathroom at the moment. I am Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter."

Harry blushes and waits for the girls to look at his scar or gasp at his name. Upon receiving no major reaction, he looks up to see Ava filing her nails, Nikki playing with matches, Rachel reading a book and Yami lying on a table, bored as hell.

He was about to question them, but four owls suddenly zoom into the room and head towards the Australians. The owls drop their letters, Ava's hitting her on the head, and fly out of the room again.

"Owie." Ava complains, rubbing her head and glaring at where the owl disappeared.

"I'm guessing this is the letter you were talking about Hermione." Nikki states, opening her letter and reading it.

_**Dear Nicole Peters,**_

_**We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a very strange case, seeing as you're 15, but I believe that you will be able to support each other as we forward you straight to the 4**__**th**__** year.**_

_**We have assigned you a tutor, Miss Hermione Granger, to teach you the techniques you've missed. She will get you up to date.**_

_**Attached is a list of items and books that you will need to start your years at Hogwarts.**_

_**We have already informed your parents of your acceptance into this school.**_

_**Hoping to see you on November 11.**_

_**Minerva McGonagul**_

_**Assistant Principal of**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **_

"Okay then. Where do we get these things?" Nikki asks the group.

"We'll come with you!" All the males shout. Suddenly, a pretty red-haired girl walks out of the bathroom.

"Ginny! We're just going to do some shopping, wanna come?" Hermione asks.

"Sure." Ginny answers, both shyly and suspiciously.

We begin to walk out the back door, when we realize the boys following us in a trance like state.

"Sorry to disappoint boys, but girls only." Ginny states, continuing on walking. The men groan and mumble but the girls just keep on walking. They end up in a small area behind the bar and Hermione taps certain bricks with her wand. All of a sudden, the wall separates and they catch their first glimpse of Diagon Alley. The bustling streets are filled with a variety of different witches and wizards.

"Where should we go first?" Rachel questions. Ava looks at her list.

"How about we get a pet?" Ava asks excitedly.

We all agree except Hermione.

"We need to go to Gringotts first." she orders, already weaving her way towards the bank.

They reach the bank and exchange their Australian currency for the wizarding currency. Nikki and Ava have brought a lot of money and so they share their money with Rachel and Yami. They still have heaps of money left, almost too much, but they get it out and head to the pet shop, weaving in and out of civilians. When the girls finally make it safe through the door of the pet shop, they are met with a series of animals.

"What pet are you guys going to get? Owl, Cat or Toad?" Ginny questions, looking at all the different pets.

"I'll get an owl." Nikki states.

"I'll get a cat and Yami can get an owl. Happy Yami?" Rachel asks her sister.

"Fine with me." Yami says dismissively, smiling.

"I WANNA KITTY!" Ava squeals, racing over to ogle at a pure white cat except for the little pink splodge on it's nose. The rest of the girls sigh and go their different ways, looking for their own pets.

In the end, Yami turns up with a black owl that shifts colours when you move it, Ava got the cat she was looking at earlier, Rachel gets a black cat with deep blue eyes and Nikki gets an owl that has moving flame patterns on its back.

"Awesome." Nikki states again, looking at her owl. They pay for their new pets and head to the robe shop next. Upon walking in they are met with Sir. Ferret himself, Draco Malfoy. He is standing atop a raised platform as the assistant hovers over him, making adjustments to fit him. He lazily looks at the doorway to see who has intruded and his jaw literally drops as he looks at the four strange goddesses and two pretty girls standing in the doorway.

Nikki rolls her eyes and walks up to the other platform, ignoring Draco.

"Hey guys, wouldn't it be cool if us four had special capes? You know, if Nikki has flames, Rachel has waves, Yami has trees and stuff, and I have pink petals floating in a visible breeze?" Ava suggests.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Good morning. What is your name and what are you after?" the other assistant asks politely.

"My name is Nicole Peters and I'm after Hogwarts robes, with flames if possible, as well as a matching cape." Nikki requests smirking at her friends.

"You'll also need dress robes." the assistant states.

"I'll look at those when my school robes are done." Nikki insists.

"Okay. I'll need you to strip to your underwear so that I can measure you properly." the assistant orders.

Nikki huffs and starts to take of her vest, until she looks over at Draco to see him staring. She glares at him and takes off the rest of her clothes. She stands there, not at all embarrassed and waits patiently for the assistant to return with her robes, uniform and cape. Nikki slips the uniform and robes over her head and it hangs loosely.

"This will need some serious down-sizing." the assistant mutters.

"I'll pay you well for your troubles." Nikki promises.

After the assistant was finished and Nikki had gotten dressed into her other clothes and stepped off the platform Yami gets up, only to be drooled at by Draco too. As all the girls finally finish their school robes, they then proceed to look for dress robes together.

"This one's nice." Nikki states holding up a shiny red, full length, halter neck dress that shows off her figure.

"Yes, yes! Try it on, TRY IT ON!" Ava squeals, throwing Nikki into the change rooms. After a few minutes of mumbled curses and sounds of shifting clothes, Nikki steps out.

The others gasp and cheer. "That's the one." Rachel says.

"You look really nice Nikki." Yami compliments.

"Thanks," Nikki says awkwardly. "Can I get changed now?"

"NO!" Ava screeches. "I want to see that we don't all clash. Your turn Rachel."

Rachel looks around for a little bit but chooses one and steps into the cubicle. After another few minutes, Rachel steps out as well.

She is wearing a strapless black dress that hugs her waist but then fans out. It has a diagonal line running down the bottom and the line had pretty silver patterns on it. It has the same silver patterns on the top and hem as well.

"Wow Rach. That is perfect." Yami states. She must be feeling in a complimentary mood today.

"Thank you sis." Rachel thanks.

"Mione's turn!" Ava calls. Hermione blushes but heads to the change room, having already picked out a dress. She returns to the room wearing a layered dress that goes from light pink to dark pink. It has flighty sleeves and satin around her midsection.

"You look gorgeous." Nikki says.

Hermione blushes again. "Thank you. I don't like dresses much."

"Join the club. We have jackets." Rachel jokes.

"Yami, you're up." Ava orders. Yami looks for a while but chooses a black dress. When she steps out from being changed she smiles nervously.

She is wearing a short dress that has horizontal ruffles on the stomach part. It clings to her figure beautifully, has vertical ruffles on the skirt part of the dress and has a small black bow as a belt.

"Awesome." Rachel chuckles.

"MY TURN!" Ava squeals excitedly. She rushes around the store in a blur, finally returning victorious with the perfect dress. She dives into the dressing room and gets changed. She steps out of the cubicle wearing a pink slinky dress with a really high slit up the side. It has silver flowers and such on the top part of the dress and is strapless.

"That's pretty." Hermione contributes. Ava smiles brightly at her.

"Keep the compliments coming girls." Ava orders.

Once Ava is satisfied with the compliments given to her she goes in and gets changed back into her regular clothes. When all the girls are feeling comfortable in their everyday clothes they take their picks to the checkout witch. Once everything is paid for they head back out onto the busy street.

_**After all the shopping (say 4 hours?)...**_

"Hey Mione? Can you use your wizardy wand to bring our luggage here?" Yami questions, plopping down onto a couch in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sure. _Wingardium Leviosa._" she says, making their luggage fly to their room.

"Thanks 'Mione, you rock. I'm gonna go surf the streets." Nikki states, getting up and picking her flame skateboard up.

"We'll watch." Ava promises, brushing her once before following Nikki.

The others follow her lead and walk down the creaky stairs. When they hear two screams they start running down the stairs, three at a time.

"What's wrong?" Rachel yells, coming to a short stop as she notices why the two girls screamed.

Nikki and Ava have screamed completely differently as the four new boys showed themselves. These four boys include, Tom Johnson, Mikey McAttle, Daniel Jordan and Jack Daniels. Nikki has screamed in fury and Ava has screamed in happiness.

"TOM JOHNSON! You're DEAD MEAT!" Nikki screeches at the boy behind her. He looks innocently back at her.

"What did I do?" Tom questions, pouting slightly.

"_YOU_ JUST_ BLEW_ IN MY _EAR_! Now I have to disinfect it." Nikki mutters.

"Why do you need to disinfect your ear, my little rebel?" Tom asks, huskily.

"Because Jerk is contagious." Nikki replies harshly. The other members of the groups chuckle and laugh. Tom pouts and looks at her, his eyes wide in the popular puppy-dog look.

"Anyway, back to the real matter here." Rachel reminds. "What are you boys doing here?"

"I dunno. We just got letters and were zapped down here. We've just finished getting our books and robes and such." Mikey replays, smiling at Rachel and making her blush.

"Oh, hurry up and kiss would you?" Ava suggests, exasperated and confused at the couples shyness.

Rachel glares at the cheerleader still clinging to her boyfriend. Nikki is still sitting, fuming to herself, in a chair in the corner. She suddenly stands and stomps up the stairs angrily. Tom smirks, winks at the others in the room and follows Nikki up the stairs silently. Yami rolls her eyes and high-fives Jack. Jack and Yami have been best friends since before they can remember, they pretty much love everything the other loves.

When they hear a scream from upstairs, they all laugh and walk up the stairs to the girls' room. Inside, they find Tom Johnson lifting Nikki off the ground in the largest bear hug known to man. Nikki is screaming a string of profanities at him and Tom is just wearing a smile matching the size of the bear hug.

Nikki, by some miracle, manages to escape Tom's inhuman grip. "I'm going to go skating." Nikki states, grumpily and exasperated. She turns around stiffly and waltzes down the stairs and out the back door onto a nearly empty Diagon Alley, the others following her.

As the boys walk out of the motel together, a large group of girls from Hogwarts squeal and faint. This is well expected.

Jack Michaels has shock white hair with a streak the colour of each planet in his hair. He is pale and has eyes that change colour with his mood, for example if he is angry his eyes are red and if he is calm his eyes are blue. He is wearing a close fitting, green T-shirt with blue jeans. He also has sneakers on his feet.

Mikey has chocolate brown hair with white and silver streaks. He is pale as well. He is wearing a loose blue shirt and black jeans. He is wearing sneakers as well.

Daniel has dirty blonde hair with silver streaks. His skin is half bronze and half pale, matching Ava's. He is wearing a white shirt with pink and black board shorts. On his feet are white thongs.

Tom has gold and silver hair. His skin is evenly tanned to a nice bronze colour. He is wearing a tight fitting red polo shirt and faded blue jeans. He is wearing skate shoes.

All the boys are muscley and well filled out. They all have their different personality's. Daniel is funny and immature, which annoys the hell out of his girlfriend, Ava. Jack is serious when he wants to be but when he's around his friends he is really fun to be around. Mikey is shy and smart. He likes to study and his friends tease him about being a bookworm. Tom is outgoing and a bad-boy. He loves pulling pranks and annoying the hell out of Nikki, just to see her squirm.

Nikki jumps onto her skateboard and skates around slowly, gaining speed.

She is soon skating so fast the people have to dive out of her way.

"Hey Hermione!" Nikki calls. "Can you make some jumps?"

"Okay!" Hermione answers. She takes her wand out and conjours a series of different jumps.

Nikki heads towards a jump immediately and jumps impossibly high, twisting and spiraling. She lands perfectly and continues skating. After about half an hour, Nikki finally finishes skating. The girls cheer and the boys clap, Tom being the loudest (no duh). Nikki smiles smugly and bows. This brings on a fresh round of applause.

Yami looks at her watch and sighs. "Time to get to dinner girls. Tom would've delivered it by now." she states. The girls head indoors and the guys follow soon after.

The witches-to-be and two witches eat their dinner and tiredly go to bed, eagerly awaiting the next day, a.k.a November 11th.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nicole: -happy face- First chappie is done!!!!**_

_**Rachel: YAY!! READIE TIME!!! -reads-**_

_**Ava: ... Durr %]**_

_**Nikki: -confused face-**_

_**Rachel: -readie face-**_

_**Nikki: Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Tom: R+R plze -smuggles unwilling Nicole-**_

_**Nikki: Dead meat I tell you Tom. DEAD MEAT!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**An Unknown Chance: The beginning**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Jack: Hey.**_

_**Yami: -high fives- Cool.**_

_**Rachel: -painting nails-**_

_**Mikey: -painting nails-**_

_**Nikki: ?.?... only girls are meant to paint their nails Mikey.... -cough cough- dumb ass -cough cough-**_

_**Rachel: -chases with medieval flail-**_

_**Nikki: HOLY FREEDOM FRIES!!!! Quickly Robert, RUN!**_

_**Tom: Haha! XD Run, Nikki, run.**_

_**Nikki: SHUT YOUR FREAKING TRAP! YOU'RE NEXT!**_

_**Tom: -squeals like a girl-**_

_**Everyone: ... -cracks up laughing-**_

_**Tom: -pouts-**_

_**Nikki: I-I don't own any-anything to do with H-harry P-Potter. I-I only own Nikki Peters, Ava Hamilton, Rachel Winter and Yami Mitsukai. -gasps-**_

_**Tom: Shut... it... Nikki...**_

_**Yami: Even though I'm Rachel's twin, I took on our mother's maiden name, just to clear the waters.**_

_**Ava: On with the story!**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(General POV)

In the middle of a nice dream, Nikki is surprised to be woken by two squealing teenage girls.

"What's going on?" Yami asks sluggishly.

"It's the first day of school!" Rachel and Hermione reply excitedly in unison. The girls remaining in their beds all groan and cover their heads with their quilts.

The door opens and three drowsy teenage males stumble into the room, closely followed by a skipping hyper-active boy.

"First day of school! First day of school!" Mikey chants excitedly, linking arms with Rachel and Hermione and dancing around in circles. Tom groggily climbs into a protesting Nicole's bed and snuggles up to her. Daniel copies Tom's advances and climbs into Ava's bed. They cuddle up to each other as well.

"Get a room you two." Yami scolds.

Jack cracks up and Yami unwillingly gets out from under the covers to high-five him. Nikki is next to wiggle out of bed, cursing under her breath. She grabs a small pile of folded clothes that she chose out yesterday and heads to the bathroom.

Nikki gets changed into a pair of faded black jeans and a red t-shirt with a black (with flame patterns) open zipper hoodie. She puts on the same skate shoes as the day before.

"Do you girls want to wear our capes to the train station?" Nikki asks as she steps out of the bathroom.

"Sure." Rachel answers as she takes Nikki's place in the confined room. Rachel changes into a short-ish red and black dress. It has a thin, transparent layer of red fabric around the black, satiny fabric of the actual dress. It has a thick red band of satin wrapped around the waist of the dress. She is wearing just-above-the-ankle black boots that are covered in buckles. Running up from her feet to just below where the dress stops is a pair of fish-net stockings.

As Rachel steps out of the bathroom, she sees Nikki attempting to put on her cape and failing terribly. She chuckles and walks over to help her hopeless friend, then tying up her own cape.

Yami gets up from the floor on which she has been rolling around in laughter on and walks into the bathroom. Her outfit has been made to match. Her shirt is strapless with black and white polka dots and a skull and crossbones shape sown onto it. The skirt is also black and short, about mid-thigh. She has black socks that come up to above her knees, it also has a matching skull and crossbones image sown on. Her shoes are high-heeled and shiny black. Completing the outfit is a black headband with a matching skull and crossbones print on it.

As soon as the door is open Yami is thrown out and the door is slammed shut.

"Ava." Rachel states. Yami mumbles profanities, cursing at Ava's mother. Nikki laughs at Yami's darkened words.

In the bathroom, Ava is getting changed into a short pink dress with black polka dots. It has a halter-neck and has a thick band of black fabric around her waist. Ava ties her cape on and it matches. Her shoes are strappy and black, with sparkles.

"Don't you think you guys are just a little overdressed?" Nikki asks, looking from Hermione and her own outfits to the three other girls' outifts.

"Ah well. I want to make a good impression!" Rachel states excitedly.

The boys leave and, after a few minutes, return fully dressed and packed.

The girls finish packing and head downstairs to eat breakfast with the guys. They meet the Weasleys and Harry again downstairs. Nicole smirks and looks at the girls. They gulp as they recognize the glint in Nikki's eyes. Nikki walks over and sits lazily down in a spare seat.

"How's doin'" she asks casually. The girls and guys follow Nikki's lead and sit down at the table. There aren't enough seats so Tom lifts Nikki off hers and sits down, with Nikki on his lap. She squirms but eventually just sits there, pouting and angry.

Tom smiles contently as Nikki refuses to face him.

"You're really stubborn. I suppose it comes with the money hey, Nikki?" Tom jokes.

"Shut your trap, Tom." Nikki orders, glaring at thin air. The new arrivals' meals arrive and they eat, somewhat uncomfortably.

"Mione, please tell me the seating at Hogwarts is better then Johnson's knees." Nikki whines.

"Stop complaining, Nikki. It's not that bad." Yami insists, playfully wiggling into Jack. Ava looks at Rachel and cracks up. Everyone looks at Ava, who has tears running down her face from laughing.

"Awkward much." Ava states pointing at Rachel and Mikey. Upon looking at the shy couple, the other Australians crack up as well. Rachel, instead of sitting on Mikey's lap (or being forced to sit there in Nikki's case), she is sharing the actual seat, taking up half of the chair.

Taking advantage of Tom's laughter, Nikki jumps away from his iron grip. He jumps up after her and she runs out of the back door.

"Get her back soon, Tom! We need to ride there soon." Rachel calls after Tom's disappearing figure.

A few minutes later, Tom returns, carrying a pouting Nikki.

"Curse your longer legs, Tom." Nikki mutters. Tom chuckles and looks at his watch.

"Just in time. We'd better be going." Tom explains.

"Mione? Can you please charm our bags to follow us? They'll be to heavy strapped to the brooms." Rachel asks politely.

"Sure." Hermione answers. She stands up and walks upstairs with the girls.

"Ours too please!" calls Daniel. Ava rolls her eyes.

The five girls enter their rooms and Hermione charms their bags. She then walks next door and charms the boys bags.

"I'll see you guys when we reach the train station." Hermione sighs. The girls all hug her and then Hermione leaves the room. The girls sadly look out of their window and watch as Hermione, the Weasleys and Harry leave.

"We're leaving boys!" Yami yells down the stairs.

"Wait! We're coming." Jack answers. Rachel sets her stuff up perfectly and the girls wait for the guys to get there butts ready. Nikki sighs impatiently and taps her feet on the floor. To pass the time she puts her iPod Nano on.

"Hurry up!" Yami yells, walking into the guys room. She squeals and races back into the girls' room.

"They've gone without us!" Yami screeches. The girls become very angry, grab their Firebolts and run downstairs.

"Thanks, Tom!" Nikki calls as she slams the money onto the counter.

"You be welcome, dur..." Tom replies stupidly. Rachel rolls her eyes and Ava grabs her arm and tugs her out of the motel.

Nikki and Yami are already mounting their brooms so Ava and Rachel jump onto theirs.

"3... 2... 1... BLAST OFF!" Ava laughs. The girls take off in a blur, heading straight for the train station and the unsuspecting males. The boys only have Nimbus 2001s so the girls catch up easily. As Nikki speeds past Tom, she just has to smack him hard in the back of the head.

"Take that you bloody cheats!" Nikki yells back at the boys disappearing behind the females. The girls crack up and speed on towards the train station. They reach it impossibly soon and, checking that no one is watching, fly through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ their luggage following soon after.

The occupants of platform 9 ¾ are amazed as they watch four beautiful women fly gracefully and fearlessly through the Hogwarts barrier. They land and their luggage lands beside them with a soft thud, their pets not the least bit troubled with their flight being so smooth. Male students of all ages make happy squees and faint as Ava blows a kiss, Nikki smirks and both Yami and Rachel look utterly bored with the world.

The girls look around a little bit, but their appreciation of the train is interrupted by the four guys flying through the barrier as well. Tom rubs his head and smirks in Nikki's direction. She looks smugly back and walks, with her friends, onto the train. They find a compartment and put their stuff in the overhead compartments. Ava and Rachel let their cats out to find a comfy seat to sleep on for the trip.

Nikki and Yami admire their owls and then turn back around. Nikki gets out the book she's reading, Twilight, and turns her iPod up. She looks at the song and smiles.

"Guess what I'm listening to, guys." Nikki jokes.

"Dunno, what?" Rachel replies.

"1985 by Bowling For Soup." Nikki laughs.

"I like that song. Can you put it so we can all listen?" Yami asks. Nikki restarts and then pauses 1985 and plugs it into her portable speaker. She turns it up and all the girls listen to the song and laugh, that is until they are interrupted.

Nikki groans as she looks at the people standing in the door. The guys have found the girls' compartment.

"Great." All the girls state in unison, with different tones of voice. Tom walks over to Nikki and sits down right next to her, invading her personal bubble. Nikki gets up and sits down on the floor with her feet up on the seat. Everyone laughs as Nikki starts to read Twilight upside.

The train starts moving after a while and the compartment door opens again.

"'MIONE!" Ava squeals, tackling Hermione. Hermione squeaks in surprise but then laughs with the rest of the compartment, which is cracking up.

"Maybe I should go away more often." Hermione jokes.

"NO NO NO!! NEVER!!!" Ava screeches, making everyone else laugh louder. Hermione sits down in a seat in between Rachel and Ava, who is still clinging to her arm.

"I brought a few decks of cards so we can play Exploding Snap." Hermione suddenly remembers. The girls cheer and they start to play, while the guys have their own game. After a few games the compartment door opens for the third time.

"Why are you hot ladies hanging out with a Mudblood like Granger?" Draco questions, smirking.

Rachel looks at Hermione to see tears of hurt glistening in her eyes, she was not the first to see them though.

"You can call _me_ names and I won't care. But when it comes to my friends..." Nikki growls, her eyes burning like flames. She turns her furious glare onto the white blonde haired boy in between his two bodyguards in the doorway.

She runs towards Draco and pushes his bodyguards out of the way to get to him. The cronies fly to either ends of the train. She punches Draco fair in the nose and then again in the stomach.

"Nikki, STOP!" Ava yells.

Tom jumps up and tries to restrain Nikki, who has Draco on the ground. When Tom finally has her arms locked behind her and he begins to tow her towards the carriage, she gives Draco one last kick to the head.

Nikki is towed into the compartment and the door is slammed shut after the three other males walk out to talk to Draco and his cronies.

"What is wrong with you, Nikki?" Yami demands. Rachel walks over and feels Nikki's forehead, pulling her hand back quickly.

"Ouch! Nikki you're way too hot. You almost burnt my hand." Rachel accuses, holding her hand protectively.

"Get some water." Tom orders. Hermione pulls her water bottle out of her bag, cools it down magically and hands it to Tom. Tom forces the still struggling Nikki into a seat and splashes her face with the ice cold water. Nikki sputters and her eyes return to her normal smoldering gaze.

"Woah," Nikki mutters after a few minutes. "That was weird."

Rachel feels Nikki's head again and smiles, relieved. "She's back to normal."

"I just want to test something first." Tom states, back into his joking mood. He bends down in front of Nikki and takes her face in his hands. He starts to lean closer but, before his lips find hers, she slaps him, the sound heard throughout the train.

"Don't touch me, Tom." Nikki warns. Tom puts his cool hand to the blazing hand print remaining on his cheek.

"Yep. Normal." Tom relays, wincing. The other boys walk into the compartment then.

"We've convinced him not to talk." Mikey explains.

"How?" Rachel questions.

"On the threat she'll do it again." Daniel smirks. Jack high-fives Yami, laughing.

Nikki scowls and curses under her breath. Once Nikki has finished cursing she realizes that Tom has loosened his grip but still has a hold of her hands.

"Tom... You can let go now... Seriously... Let go damn it!" Nikki orders, yanking her hands free. Tom looks at her sheepishly and she glares back at him.

"Hey, you should be thanking me. I just saved you from beating Draco to permanent injury." Tom defends.

"Maybe it would've been better if I had given him an injury. It would've taught him a lesson, no good-" Nikki starts.

"But think of what an asset to your reputation that would be." Tom interrupts smartly.

"Wow. Since when did Tom start using big words and still understand them?" Rachel wonders, jokingly. The occupants of the train laugh, Nikki's laugh sounded a little forced to Tom and her girlfriends. As soon as the laughing stopped, Tom continues talking to Nikki.

"You still haven't thanked me yet, Nikki." Tom insists.

"Thanks." Nikki mumbles, almost unintelligibly.

"Sorry, Nikki. That's not good enough." Tom says stubbornly.

"Then what do you want me to do? A handstand?" Nikki states, frustrated.

Tom smirks and gets a weird glint in his eyes. Nikki's eyes widen and then reduce into an enraged glare.

"Listen here you m-" Nikki starts, interrupted again.

"We're all going to get changed!" Ava explains rushing out of the room with all the girls' uniforms, Nikki being dragged away by the other girls.

Once Nikki is safely locked inside one of the five change/toilet cubicles, the other girls question her from the other cubicles.

"What the hell was that with Malfoy, Nikki?" Yami asks.

"I don't know." Nikki answers truthfully.

"Well it was definitely something. You had an inhuman temperature." Rachel informs.

"I thought it was awesome. Malfoy deserved it. I would've done it but... I guess I'm just a little shy." Hermione sighs.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. We'll boost your confidence and stuff so you _will_ be able to stand up to bullies in the future." Ava cheers.

Nikki pulls up the collar of her white, button-up shirt into her well-known look, leaving her flame jumper off but tying her cape on (Rachel showed her how to do it up earlier). Rachel pulls her too big jumper on over her proper shirt and ties her cape up efficiently. Yami puts on her black button-up shirt and ties on her cape. Ava only does up three buttons on her shirt, leaving a clear view of both her stomach and cleavage and also puts her cape around her neck.

They all step out of the cubicle at the same time, taking in each other's choice in fashion.

"Normal again, Nikki?" Ava chuckles. Nikki scowls at her.

"A little showy, Ava?" Nikki retorts, trying not to smile and failing. Everyone cracks up laughing and then, after a while, compose themselves. After all the unnecessary colour fades from their cheeks they slide open the door leading to the corridor of the train. They walk down the hallway, making compartment doors with males residing behind them slide open, the offenders looking after the goddesses.

Nikki suddenly halts and backs up to look into a compartment. Inside the compartment are two jostled bodyguards and a whimpering ferret. Draco looks at the compartment window and jumps in fright. Nikki smirks and winks wickedly, then continues walking. Rachel rolls her eyes, Yami smacks her head with her hand and Hermione and Ava look triumphantly at the Slytherins.

Nikki slides their own compartment door open and the boys are still only half-dressed. Luckily they all have pants on so that only their top halves are visible. Rachel ogles for a second, blushes and averts her eyes. Ava races straight over to Daniel and starts snogging him.

"Get a damn shirt on, you wanker." Yami teases Jack.

Nikki just walks straight past Tom, looking the other way as her cape whips his ankles. She sits in a seat next to the window and stares out at the constantly changing landscape.

Suddenly, she is pulled into Tom's lap, against his still bare chest.

"Ah! What the hell do you think you're doing? You pervert!" Nikki screeches, squirming.

Tom smiles contently, keeping a strong hold on Nikki. Her friends laugh at her pathetic situation.

"Some friends you are." Nikki accuses. She looks around desperately for some reason to make Tom let go of her. Her eyes widen and then she smirks as she looks out the window.

"Hogwarts! I can see Hogwarts! You have to finish getting dressed, Tom. You have to let me go now." Nikki taunts.

"Who says I was planning on wearing a shirt? I'm much happier here anyway." Tom retorts, pulling Nikki in for a hug. Nikki starts squirming again, eventually breaking free and jumping away, landing lightly on the other side of the compartment.

"Ha ha! Suck that, Tom!" Nikki jeers, poking her tongue out at him. Tom smiles and jumps up after her. Nikki wrenches the compartment door open and bolts down the hallway, Tom following close behind.

"You know I'm faster than you, Nikki!" Tom calls.

"In running, Tom. In the air I whip your ass!" Nikki yells back. Unfortunately, Nikki was so busy running from Tom she forgot that trains have to end sometime. She soon comes face to face with a solid wall, going so fast she can't stop fast enough and has to jump onto the wall and flip backwards, over Tom's head. She lands behind him and bolts back the way she came, laughing as Tom crashes into the wall.

She races back to the compartment and locks the door behind her, right in Tom's face.

"Let me in, Nikki. Come on, please?" Tom begs, using his best puppy-dog look on her.

"As if. You'll just toy with my head again." Nikki replies turning away from the door and sitting next to her giggling friends.

"At least get me my shirt." Tom insists. Mikey eventually opens the door for Tom and so he puts his shirt on, doing up all the buttons bar the top four.

The train starts to slow down as it reaches Hogsmeade Station.

"I guess I need to go. See ya in the Great Hall!" Hermione farwells, waving at her new friends.

"Okay girlfriends. We have to introduce ourselves in style." Rachel orders, Ava picking up her cat in unison to Rachel. Nikki and Yami also get their owls.

"What did you boys get for pets?" Ava questions.

"Mikey and Jack got cats, the wusses, and Tom and I got these awesome owls!" Daniel answers proudly, holding his owl to show Ava. Daniel's owl is black and white checkered, while Tom's owl shifts colour with his mood (which is yellow at the moment). Mikey's cat has silver crescent moon shapes over its white coat, and Jack's cat has a imitation of the solar system printed onto its fur.

"Cool." Yami compliments. Once the girls have put their things away to be taken to the castle, they leave the compartment and walk down the hallway, gaining quite a few stares from guys. They step of the train and start strutting towards a carriage, guided by a thestral. Nikki, Yami, Rachel and Ava can see them because when Nikki's grandmother was in the hospital, Nikki and her three friends saw her pass away as an effect from lung cancer. Nikki smiles once wistfully at the demon horse and then steps gracefully into the carriage.

The girls embrace as they remember Nikki's grandmother, for they all loved her and she returned their affection. "Your grandmother was so cool, Nikki, better than mine anyway. Mine always smelt like cat pee." Ava states, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Nikki smiles and laughs sadly. Suddenly, the carriage door is swung open again though this time the girls already knew who were going to walk through the door.

"Well, well, well. Won't this be a tight fit. This carriage is only made for 6. Two people will have to sit in someone else's lap." Daniel mocks, lifting Ava up, sitting in her seat and placing her on his knees. Tom disappears for a second, only to found acting as Nikki's personal cushion. Jack sits next to Yami and Mikey sits next to Rachel.

Mikey averts his eyes from Rachel and she looks out the window, blushing. Suddenly a warm hand takes her own. She looks to Mikey, shock written onto her features, but he is still looking the other way so she smiles slightly, looks out the window and gives his hand a light squeeze.

Ava snuggles into Daniels chest and he rubs soothing circles into her back. She looks out of the window and smiles as he kisses the top of her head affectionately.

Jack and Yami are looking at Yami's phone at the hilarious text jokes she's got from people.

Nikki is squirming around on Tom's lap, cursing at him so quietly that only he can hear her, so as not to disturb the others.

"You have to sleep at some point, Nikki." Tom threatens huskily.

Nikki gulps and sits still, on the edge of his knees.

"Good girl." Tom praises. Nikki glares out the window and kicks Tom in the shin... hard. Tom winces and whispers profanities at Nikki. She just smirks triumphantly out of the window. The rest of the way to Hogwarts is silent, except for the occasional bicker between Tom and Nikki, laughter from Yami and Jack or whispers between Daniel and Ava.

Once the carriage stops, Nikki jumps out of the window in her haste to get off Tom. She waits impatiently outside the carriage for her extremely slow friends to step off the carriage.

"Come on, come on! I don't have all night you know." Nikki fumes, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

"Stop being a pain in the behind, Nikki." Rachel laughs. Tom is last out of the door and he pounces on an unsuspecting Nikki. They topple to the ground in a very awkward position.

Tom's knee lands in between Nikki's legs and his arms lands on either side of her head. Nikki and Tom look at each other for a few seconds and then Nikki goes into a rage.

"YOU FREAKING PERVERT! GET IT OFF ME, _GET IT OFF ME_!" Nikki squeals, shoving Tom off her, jumping up and rapidly brushing herself off. Tom, Daniel, Ava, Jack, Yami, Mikey and Rachel crack up laughing and start rolling on the ground, with tears streaming down their faces.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND HELP ME!" Nikki screeches, glaring at her girlfriends.

"H-help y-you d-d-do w-what?" Ava gasps, clutching her sides.

"MURDER TOM, THAT'S WHAT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Nikki yells, glaring at her friends because, despite her warnings, they continue to laugh at her. Nicole huffs, spins around on the spot and walks towards the front doors.

Tom follows her closely and tries to pick her up but Nikki jumps out of his way, impossibly fast. Tom stares for a second but then starts chasing after Nikki.

"Well this isn't going to be a boring year." Rachel chuckles.

"You can't deny that they're made for each other though." Yami giggles. The others nod their heads in agreement and start laughing again as Nikki lets out a scream.

"PUT ME DOWN, PERVERT BOY!" Nikki curses. Rachel, Ava and Yami all reach the door at the same time, the guys following after them.

"Okay, Tom. I think poor Nikki has had enough stress for one day. Put her down." Ava states, pointing to the ground.

Tom pouts at her. "One more hug?" he begs. Ava looks to Nikki who is shaking her head furiously at her.

Ava shrugs. "One more hug then." she agrees.

Nikki glares at Ava, giving her a very rude, wordless statement. Ava chuckles as Nikki is almost crushed by the force of Tom's hug. As Nikki starts to turn purple, Rachel, Ava and Yami whip her out of his arms, with the help of Mikey, Daniel and Jack.

"Nooooo!" Tom yells, dropping to his knees and reaching for Nikki. She quickly scoots out of his way and makes a bolt for the Great Hall doors. The girls stop outside of them and wait for the guys to get their butts moving.

Tom falls completely to the ground and crawls into a fetal position. "Gone... She's gone..." Tom sobs.

Daniel picks Tom up by his collar and slaps him across the face. "Suck it up and take it like a man!" Daniel exclaims, glaring at Tom. Tom stands up, brushes of his robes and walks calmly towards the Great Hall doors. Jack and Yami roll their eyes at each other, Ava and Daniel hold hands and Rachel and Mikey glance at each other and then look away awkwardly.

Together, the group swings the door open and walks through it into the partially filled Great Hall. They draw quite a few eyes as they make their way to where Hermione is sitting.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Rachel greets, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Hey guys." Hermione smiles. Yami sits next to Rachel, Ava sits next to Yami and Nikki sits on the end of the group. The guys (no duh) sit across from their chosen female.

As the rest of the Hall file in, the new students get a lot of attention. A group of girls even come over and flirt outrageously with the guys. David continues to hold Ava's hand across the table and looking into her eyes. The other three talk with the ecstatic females. Nikki bends over and picks up three small pebbles. She hands one to Rachel and one to Yami. They nod at each other and then throw them at the men across the table.

Jack's rock hits him on the arm, making him howl in pain, Mikey's lands on his plate, gaining his attention and Tom's pebble hits him on the temple and he immediately turns to glare at Nikki, who looks like she's been chatting with the other two for ages.

The girls are trying desperately to hide their smiles and laughter. They all congratulate each other on a job well done because some students in the Great Hall are snickering at the guys.

Tom is just about to tell Nikki off, when Dumbledore stands and taps his glass, wanting attention. Everything goes silent as Dumbledore starts to speak.

"Welcome to all our new students, and welcome _back_ to our old ones!" Dumbledore starts, continuing to talk. The eight Aussies tune back in when it comes to the end of the Sorting.

"We also wish to welcome 3 new students this year, who will be joining the 4th grade, while being 15. Please let us welcome Tom Johnson, Nicole Peters, Yami Mitsukai, Jack Michaels, Daniel Jordan, Ava Hamilton, Rachel Winters and Mikey McAttle."

They eight new students walk up to the front of the Hall and wait for McGonagall to call their names.

"Ava Hamilton!" McGonagall begins. Ava swallows nervously and walks up the steps to sit on the little three-legged stool. Nikki giggles a few times and then forces herself to stop. Seeing 15-year-old Ava sitting on a little chair meant for 11-year-olds was just too funny to not laugh at. Ava gives Nikki a 'Just you wait until _you're_ up here and we'll see who's laughing then.'

"Elemento Angelo!" The old hat yells. The other students in the Great Hall murmur, but the Australians look to Hermione gratefully for the forewarning.

An air symbol imprints onto Ava's shirt and a pink and black and pink tie ties itself around Ava's neck. Ava walks back down the steps in relief as McGonagall calls the next name.

"Tom Johnson!"

Tom hurriedly kisses Nikki on the top of the head and races up the stairs before she can slap him. He smirks at her from the three-legged stool.

"Elemento Angelo!"

A sun symbol appears on Tom's shirt and his tie appears with it. He walks down the few steps and over to Nikki, who slaps the back of his head again.

"Daniel Jordan!"

"Elemento Angelo!"

Stars come into view on his shirt as well as a tie around his neck.

"Mikey McAttle!"

"Elemento Angelo!"

Moon.

"Jack Michaels!"

"Elemento Angelo!"

Planet.

"Yami Mitsukai!"

"Elemento Angelo!"

Earth.

"Nicole Peters!"

"Elemento Angelo!"

Fire.

"Rachel Winter!"

"Elemento Angelo!"

Water.

After the hat finishes proclaiming Rachel's house, it becomes an inanimate object again. Rachel takes it off and hands it to McGonagall. They all then go to sit at the Gryffindor table again.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore smiles.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: Hows you think?**_

_**Rachel: Is good!**_

_**Yami: Is nice!**_

_**Ava: Is... don't care!**_

_**Nikki: -pelts Ava with rocks-**_

_**Ava: ouch, R + R owie please, eek!**_


End file.
